pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Beca Mitchell
Beca Mitchell is a student at Barden University in Georgia. She is forced to go there after her father, a professor at the university, disapproves of Beca going to Los Angeles and becoming a Music Producer. They compromise, and her father said if she jouned a group on campus then he would pay for her to go to Los Angeles. In the film, she serves as the main protagonist. Biography Following the 2012 ICCA finals, Beca is a beautiful freshman at Barden University and has become the leader of the Barden Bellas, following former leaders Aubrey and Chloe's graduation. As Beca is still a student at Barden University, she seems to have forgone her dream of moving to Los Angeles (for the meantime, at least) in favor of college. At the beginning of the movie, Beca moves to Barden University to begin college, arriving in a cab. Upon moving into her dorm, she meets her unfriendly roommate Kimmy Jin, who seemingly has no intentions of being friends. Her father visits her, encouraging her to make the most out of her college life. Beca takes an internship at the school's radio station, where she meets Jesse, who also works as an intern, wherein they're tasked with stacking CDs for Luke, the station manager. During the activity fair, Barden Bellas co-leaders Chloe and Aubrey unsuccessfully try to recruit Beca to join. Though while in the shower rooms, Chloe manages to get Beca to audition while using her sexy body and her adorable charm. Jesse is revealed to have auditioned as well, and subsequently accepted into the Treblemakers, a rival a cappella group. Beca spends her first night with the a cappella crowd at Initiation Night; the next morning, she later learns one of the Bellas' most important rules: Never to date a member of the Treblemakers, an offense for which ex-members Kori and Mary Elise were kicked out, with the latter forced to drag her chair as she left, embarrassed. At the Riff-Off, Beca gets her first taste of the a cappella culture, though they lose to The Treblemakers after failing to match the word, although she was shyly singing a song that was Chloe's favorite song. At the Regionals, it becomes apparent how unoriginal and bland the old Bellas' setlist is, with negative feedback coming from the commentators. Fat Amy performs a bit of improvisation, for which Aubrey scolds her, claiming it jeopardizes the group. The Bellas, however, advance to the semifinals. Following the contest, the Bellas get into an argument with the Treblemakers, and an a cappella group past their prime, The Tonehangers. Beca is taken to the local police department, at which point Jesse and Beca's father bail her out. Angry at Jesse for calling her father, she tells him to "back off," since "he's not my boyfriend." Over the course of the movie, the tension between Beca and Aubrey gradually increases. The tension manifests into animosity at the ICCA semifinals, when Beca improvises to save the Bellas as they are in danger of elimination. After their performance, a furious Aubrey reprimands Beca, who storms off after their performance, but not before scolding Jesse for trying to help her. Beca begins her night shift at the radio station, and thinks to watch the Breakfast Club, marking the first time she finishes a movie from start to end. She goes to Jesse's dorm and tries to apologize, but is rebuffed. Chloe texts Beca, who tells her that the Footnotes have been disqualified because the lead singer was a high school student, and the Bellas advance to the ICCA finals. Beca returns to the Bellas and apologizes, though she is ready to quit if needed. The Bellas had taken a hard hit with Beca's departure, being unable to concentrate and are uninspired. Though reluctant at first, Aubrey relents and allows Beca to return, this time giving her free reign to do with the set list as she pleases. At the ICCA finals, the Bellas return with a fresh new look, a modern set list and an energizing choreography. With Beca's modernization of the a cappella group, the Bellas take first place and win the championship, breaking the Treblemakers' six-year winning streak. Beca uses "Don't You (Forget About Me)" in their setlist, using it as an apology to Jesse. Having reconciled their differences, Jesse and Beca kiss, though Beca seems to be slightly hesitant once she does. The movie cuts to the next year's auditions, where Beca, now a sophomore, sits to judge with the other Bellas as reigning champions. As Beca begins to say their chosen audition song, the movie abruptly ends and cuts to the credits. Personality Beca is an awkward, introverted person, often keeping to herself. Even after a month of dorm life at Barden University, she has yet to make any friends: Beca tries to be friend Kimmy Jin, but fails, and leaves it at that. Kimmy Jin continues to be passively hostile for the remainder of the film, except for when she wishes Beca a "happy spring break," just before leaving with her parents. When she feels the most vulnerable, Beca oftens pushes other people away, including her father and Jesse. She seems to be close friends with Chloe, and shows genuine concern (for the first time towards any of the Bellas) when Chloe reveals that she has vocal nodules (nodes). Upon auditioning for the Barden Bellas – at Chloe's encouragement – Beca is shown to have a natural singing voice, and is immediately accepted. Beca has natural chemistry with the rest of the Bellas, becoming fast friends with most of them, most notably Fat Amy and co-leader Chloe. Beca is also loyal; this is most prominently displayed when concerning the Bellas. She often clashes against one of the co-leaders of the Bellas, Aubrey Posen, risking being kicked out of the group in order to help the Bellas improve. Even after leaving the Bellas, Beca eventually returns to help them win the ICCAs, under Chloe's encouragement. Beca spends most her time in her dorm mixing tracks and creating remixes songs. She dreams of moving to Los Angeles to become a music producer. When her dad makes her attend college at Barden University, she applies for an internship at the school's radio station, WBUJ, and spends most of her nights either working there or mixing tracks in her dorm . Gallery Yea, I think I'm good.png Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Tumblr mfygh5lege1qzf59so1 500.gif Tumblr mbflce9FDg1rdkhz0o1 500.jpg Tumblr mak86e4yHy1rdkhz0o2 500.gif Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534762-403-403.jpg Pitch-Perfect-Stills-and-Gifs-pitch-perfect-32534760-403-403.jpg Untitled.png Pitch-perfect-movie.jpg Tumblr mgcwqrdcgv1qmf3loo1 500.png Tumblr mgcw8ua3Fa1qa5mrso1 500.png Tumblr mgcrf3DAMh1r2z9z5o1 400.gif Tumblr mgcqqvRQql1qd4kuqo1 250.gif Tumblr mghtyxcYhG1qb457xo1 400.gif Beca smiles.png Aca bitches.png Aca Awkward.png 1st Hand In.png Ahhhhh.png Beca Crying.png Beca's Mix.png Beca Crying.png Big Heart.png Broken.png Bulletproof.png Bye.png Close Your Eye's.png Finals The Barden Bella.png Finals backstage.png First Try.png Grab Something Sexy.png Hand's In Aca-Bithes!.png Beca dance.png Beca with her Caprisun.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-18h49m05s212.png Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bellas